


A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins at your Feet

by reisling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fanart, First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts Big Bang, Meet your Starters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Ventus meeting their Starters to embark on their Journey with.Art for what used to be the Kingdom Hearts Big Bang
Relationships: Roxas & Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins at your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortunate Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433264) by [pagen_godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess). 

> Happy Pokémon Release Day!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me about the dumb kids on [my tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com), [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wreathshade), or [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/rhinebow)!


End file.
